Never Spoken
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: Italy and Germany crossed a line in their friendship. Beyond that line friends gained special benefits where the other was concerned. However, now it all seems it was just a meaningless phase. Feliciano cannot deal with the heartache. So he does what he does best; he flees. Heavily implied intercourse. Implied!Spamano. Past!Gerita. 1shot


**A.N. I was feeling angst...so that's what this is. Let's just say that Italy and Germany were at a place in their friendship that involved "special benefits"; so that is why Italy was staying at Germany's house up until this point.**

 **Never Spoken**

"I'm just so done with you right now!"

Ludwig stopped what he was doing as he stood facing the counter in the kitchen. He turned slowly to face the source of the shout.

He was met with a view of Feliciano standing in the middle of the room. He stood with his fists clenched in rage at his sides. He was trembling and his face was red and his eyes were closed like he was in pain.

"What?"

"I can't keep going on like this! Acting like nothing happened! Now it's like we just ignore each other or maybe that's what you're doing but you never realize that all this time I'm holding back! I'm holding back so hard because if I don't I might scream and kick and punch you I'm so fucking mad! I'm so tired of this act and I'm so fucking done with you right now I can't even..."

Feliciano was standing there panting now. Hot angry tears were streaming down his red face. Ludwig sighed in an impatient manner. He didn't say anything in response to the outburst, but he really didn't need to.

His face spoke measures of his inner thoughts. With his arms crossed over his chest that way and the look on his face, it all said, "I couldn't care less."

Despite, however, the way his facial features and posture spoke for him, it was the words that were never spoken that broke it all.

Choking back a scream and punching the wall on the way into the hallway, Feliciano stormed to the guest room he'd taken over the day he'd decided to stay with Ludwig. That day had been months ago, and it had even been followed by many heartfelt, stomach butterfly-inducing days spent with the German.

He picked up his suitcase and threw it on the bed's top. Throwing it open he paused as his gaze swept over the comforter and memories flashed through his mind.

Clasped hands.

Breathy gasps.

Naked.

Flushed.

Aching, bruising, beautiful...

Things had changed as the months went on. Ludwig had changed; drastically and seemingly right before his eyes. Feliciano just couldn't bear the change any longer.

He threw all his belongings into his suitcase in a blind rage and stormed back down the hall. As he opened the front door he hesitated and then He went for it.

"I'm gone!"

He ran straight to his car threw his suitcase in the back seat slammed the door as he sat in the driver's seat and drove away angrily.

Tired of being used.  
Tired of being ignored.  
Tired of giving and giving but...never getting.

He drove so quickly that his gas pedal was on the floor. Soon he had to pull over because his tears were blurring his vision too badly.

Cars honked as they sped past him on the highway but he couldn't care less. His forehead met the top of his steering wheel as he broke down.

The only light came from the headlights of the cars as they sped past. Bright blinding light came in flashes as they drove by.

Light.  
Then dark.  
Light.  
Then dark again.

Tears were streaming from his eyes, blurring his vision. Excess tears ran from his nose despite the fact that his nose was stuffed and he had to breathe heavily from his mouth.

His shoulders shook violently as he sobbed; and he gasped and whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself.

As he tried to calm himself his breath came out in uneven shudders and with a cough his hand dove to the pocket of his slacks where he pulled out his cell phone.

He quickly unlocked the smart phone and clicked on the phone icon that was located on the screen.

Once there, he wasted no time in clicking to his recent calls and selecting the name of the person he'd last called.

The phone rang on his end. Once. Twice it rang again. By the third ring, Veneciano had broken into uneven gasps, coughs, and sobs once more.

Would he answer?

His head began to ache when finally, his older brother's voice met his ear.

"Cosa, Fratellino?" Romano immediately asked in greeting.

His tone of voice was tired as though he did not want to talk to Feliciano right then.

Veneciano in response to hearing his brother's voice let out a choked sob in relief. He spoke in a shaky voice, his tears were audibly apparent as was his distress.

"R-Romanooo." He whimpered.

There was some rustling on his brother's end of the line and he heard Romano curse slightly under his breath.

"...shit...What's wrong Feliciano? What happened!"

The way Romano's voice became just a bit louder in volume and that tiny bit harsher in tone with his concern, sent the younger Italian personification into further hysterics.

"Ohh, Fratello...I-I just, I can't stay there in that house with him anymore! I can't!"

He heard Romano sigh and then what sounded as another voice, definitely not his brother Romano's, speak lowly from the background.

His eyes widened as he realized that Spain was over.

It was the middle of the night, Spain was over, and he'd called Romano.

He sniffed loudly and gasped as he tried to get ahold of his breathing and emotions.

"Mi dispiace...Fratello. I'm sorry for bothering you, you were most likely busy."

Romano sighed again sounding a little exasperated. Again there was a ruffling sound and another male voice in the background. Romano whispered aside from the phone but Veneciano could still hear what he said clearly.

"Si...it's Feli si! Que? Idiota! I-" He whispered rather harshly to the other person and then he sighed.

"Fine...si!" He huffed in irritation then spoke again, "Feliciano? You still there?"

Recognizing that he was now being addressed he answered quickly.

"Yes! Yes I'm still here."

Romano spoke to him as though there was no room for question.

"Feli..come over. Er, come home. Now. I'll be waiting for you but don't worry and don't drive like a crazy either you hear! The last thing I need is for you to get in an accident in your state, dammit."

He let out a shuddering breath that he probably shouldn't have been holding in the first place. "Si, Romano. I will and I'll drive carefully."

He drove through the quiet city slowly. His destination was up the hill up where it stood out. It was a large home but it was modest.

It's red tiled roof was slightly sun bleached and the walls of the home were decorated by the flowered vines twisting their way up to meet the windows of the second floor.

He drove up the modest dirt road and into the drive of the home. Once he parked he sat in the car for a few seconds.

It was dark and the air was slightly warm but the smell of it and the feel of it, as it fluttered by into his open convertible was comforting.

His attention was drawn by a sudden stream of warm light that was coming from the inside of the house and flowing out through the front door which was opened wide.

"Feliciano!" Romano whispered loudly.

Italy jumped as though startled and then quickly exited the vehicle.

When he made it to the front door he was met with a view of his older brother Romano in an oversized T-shirt and some pyjama pants.

Behind him stood a shirtless Spain wearing only a pair of pyjama pants. The man looked tired but he smiled when Feliciano stepped through the threshhold.

"Hey Feli. How are you?" He smiled cheerfully albeit tiredly.

Romano scowled and elbowed the nation in the ribs.

Feliciano's red, swollen eyes and tear streaked face made it obvious that he was not doing well.

Feliciano took a shuddering breath and tried to give a smile that wavered and then fell into a frown. Romano and Spain began to feel sorry and slightly awkward as a single tear slipped down his cheek silently.

Romano, who had been doing too much of this as of late, sighed once more and said, "come on." He tugged him into the house and shut the door.

The front of the house fell into darkness once again. It looked similar to the way it had before Feliciano's arrival and the front door's opening, however light now shone out from a few of the windows.

Healing was to commence. Veneciano was home again, hopefully to stay.

No longer to be neglected.

He'd have his Fratello and big brother Spain to keep him company.


End file.
